reclutamiento completo y el inicio
by ocnarf
Summary: Finalmente se logrado reclutar al equipo y su misión es la de arrestar al fantasmas demonio de la actualidad, el denominado Tobi
1. Chapter 1

Reclutamiento completo y el inicio.

Había varias personas sentadas en una mesa en la capital de estados unidos curiosamente encubierto todo en un museo, en el centro estaba un hombre que había reclutado a muchas personas.

"Damas y Caballeros, se preguntaran porque los he reclutado, en los 40 como les conté individualmente surgió un programa para detectar y detener criminales paranormales usando gente con poderes sobrenaturales o más allá de lo humano o simplemente por ser normales pero con grandes habilidades especiales. Lamento mucho si los reclutamos sin previo aviso, la situación no la ideal, verán hace unos años más concretamente el 2006, en California San Diego y los Ángeles, surgió nuevamente actividad paranormal, la policía y las autoridades todavía no saben lo ocurrido, las cintas están destruidas, hasta la fecha Katie la chica desaparecida no ha sido vista. Paralelamente su hermana y familiares fueron asesinados y el hijo menor Hunter secuestrado, le pedí a Danny".-señalo al muchacho serio cruzado de brazos mirando tranquilamente todo.-"su ayuda debido a su experiencia con fantasmas, pero hasta el día de la fecha no hemos podido encontrar a esa escoria criminal"

"2012, una chica llamada Alex Nelson, desapareció de la vida pública, su cuerpo fue hallado muerto en la escena del crimen, un conocido suyo Ben también muerto, cuando llegamos al lugar, el espíritu ya se había ido, afortunadamente interceptamos a la hija de los Rey en el 2008 en un hospital psiquiátrico. Ella había hecho sus propias investigaciones y gracias a ella averiguamos mucho, en primer lugar la bisabuela de esta mujer Katie aparentemente hizo un trato con un fantasma oscuro a cambio de fortuna o poder si le daba al primer hijo nacido, como la chica estaba en el campamento con sus amigos fue la única sobreviviente"

"Entonces quieres que vayamos, a luchar con un demonio…con mis padrinos mágicos será pan comido"

"Te equivocas Turner, se hizo un acuerdo entre La Zona y el mundo mágico en el que ninguna hada o fantasma interferiría con sus respectivos dominios, este sujeto viene del Hades, el Tartarus, aunque no crea que sea una entidad muy fuerte, pues parece ser que no domina la habilidad de traspasar objetos y cosas, una cámara que aún estaba activa grabo como requería tocar las cosas en lugar de a travesarlas, no es demonio guerrero así que no le gusta el combate, no es realmente una amenaza en combate físico o mental, alguien con buena fuerza de voluntad podría enfrentarlo, es evidente que estas mujeres no tenían gran fuerza de voluntad…porque si esa mujer Katie hubiera tenido podría haber rechazado a una entidad débil como esa. De todas maneras su fuerza no es lo preocupante, sino su astucia y estrategias, afortunadamente sigue un patrón de ataque, ya que en ambas situaciones quedo todo como desaparecidos"

"También rescatamos un ruido grabado en una computadora portátil en San Diego".-decía Danny mostrando una pantalla con ruido que parecía un animal salvaje.-"Algunos fantasmas como yo pueden hacer algo parecido en un ataque sónico, pero esto es solo un gruñido, los demonios y fantasmas son parecidos en poderes básicos, aunque estos últimos son más poderosos al ser entidades que provienen de uno de los reinos espirituales existen: El Cielo y el Infierno. La Zona Fantasma y El vortex del purgatorio (prisión valoriana) son más prisiones científicas, lugares descubiertos por científicos donde se empezó a encerrar a los fantasmas, el cielo y el infierno son más espirituales y místicos, es difícil acceder a cualquiera de ambos planos incluso desde la zona. Pero creo que este demonio debe ser el fantasma oscuro de algún criminal humano peligroso, si como la mayoría de nosotros ya tenía poderes súper humanos y logro combinarlos con sus poderes de fantasma eso explicaría porque tiene habilidades diferentes a otros fantasmas, aunque luego lo descartamos".

"Sin embargo en la casa descubrimos huellas, que al parecer el novio de la chica uso para ver e investigar".-pasaron las imágenes, era una huella no humana en el piso y en la imagen.-"O esto, una tableta de juegos espirituales".-la otra imagen mostro una tableta de juego de espíritus con marcas y quemaduras, nuestros especialista están trabajando en ello, así pues investigamos y descubrimos que tuvieron una visita de un parapsicólogo renombrado, quien nos contó que les advirtió pero el novio Micah no hizo caso, por lo que se nos ocurrió que a lo mejor ustedes con poderes o conocimiento de lo sobrenatural moderno nos puedan ayudar"

"Ustedes investigaron todo esto y a pesar de s todo no lograron hallara esta entidad y quieren que nosotros lo resolvamos…la verdad parecen una versión de Hellboy de súper héroes"

Junk sonrió como si pensara en alguna broma vieja en la que fue cómplice.

"Hay algo de verdad en eso, bueno es su decisión el de ayudarnos, no voy a obligarlos"

Junk y danny salieron a otra parte.

"Que dicen".-pregunto Timmy.

"Yo digo que es una tontería"

"El profesor Dumbledore lucho junto con este hombre en la segunda guerra mundial y dijo que podía confiar en él, así que lo ayudare, de todas maneras estoy acostumbrado a esto a diferencia de ustedes asumo que soy el único que realmente ha luchado con su magia propia"

"Tranquilo académico con ojos, porque venciste a Voldemort no significa que seas duro"

"Yo hui por toda Europa para destruir los horrocruxes ustedes que hicieron, además este chico Hunter como yo fue marcado para ser elegido y él no está con un mago oscuro sino con un monstruo fantasma, estoy dispuesto a acabar con el"

"Yo estoy contigo, ayudaron a las hadas con esos magizis y además una aventura me gustaría tenerla"

"Bueno si no hay de otra pero si pasa algo malo temo que deberé retirarme"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre entro.

"Están listos, bueno el entrenamiento inicia ahora, soy el general de Sharack Damián Drue 2"

Los adolescentes suspiraron.

Mientras que en California.

Una figura deambulaba por las calles y su cara se vio en un televisor de una tienda.


	2. Chapter 2

El entrenamiento.

Timmy estaba haciendo flexiones iba como 500 hasta ahora, era duro, siempre fue malo en gimnasia, pero este loco general estaba decidido a convertirlos en soldados, le faltaban 500 más para terminar, Alex meditaba según Damián para concentrar su cuerpo y mente así como practicar con su aura mágica.

"Agh".-Harry había estado practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Damián era un formidable luchador y con cada intento del mago era repelido.

"Junk me dijo que antiguamente los magos eran grandes guerreros, pero ustedes son patéticos, esos sangres puros son unas ratas que seguro huyen cuando hay alguien superior, podrían haber acabado con Voldemort si hubieran cambiado las cosas, el único con agallas entre ustedes era el tal Dumbledore, sin él la orden del fénix son un montón de torpes capaces de pensar por su cuenta, ay que fueron sus ideas las que te ayudaron a vencer Riddle"

"Si, pero yo lo hize…"

"Muchas veces tuviste más suerte que otra cosa muchacho, yo he peleado en batallas por milenios he visto más acción que tú,debes concéntrate, según nos contó Dumbledore siempre andabas desconcentrado y en muchas ocasiones dependiste de otros para que lucharan por ti, no tienes orgullo, digo está bien tu tenías a tu equipo y los entrenaste…pero también es bueno que peles tus propias batallas algo Dumbledore y Voldemort podían hacer. Ahora me parece curioso tres magos mestizos lo poderosos que pueden ser, a lo mejor los sangres puras son unos imbéciles apegados las tradiciones"

"Expellairmus".-un rayo rojo salió pero Damián creo una garra con su mano que desvió el rayo.

"Desmiaus".-esta vez el general se movió y le conecto un leve golpe que derribo al mago.

("La forma de pelear de estos aurores es similar al de un vaquero del viejo oeste")

"Muy bien señoritas, el descanso a terminado, quiero llevarlos a una base, en mi planeta"

"Otro planeta… y su antigua base"

"Fue completamente destruida hace unos años por una invasión de vampiros, ahora tomen mi mano".-sin saber que decir o hacer le hicieron caso, parecía como si viajaran por un túnel y finalmente aterrizaron enfrente de una gran casa casi al nivel de una mansión terrestre.-"Esta era mi casa…nuestra cultura es mucho más avanzada que la suya, una cosa común tiene este tamaño"

Entraron viendo cuan enorme era y había un piso bien reluciente, había muchos robots haciendo deberes y tareas.

"Robot 241, amo Hurk ha vuelto luego de tantos meses"

"Así es, les presento a mis robots, los valorianos solíamos usarlos para ser fieles a nosotros les dimos un lugar para que crearan su propia sociedad, ellos han servido a mi familia por generaciones…esta casa es mía…bueno están mi hermana y hermano pero la ley valoriana establece que el varón de mayor edad heredara la casa"

"Papa".-una chica la misma que vio Timmy antes vino a abrazar al hombre.

"Hola como estas pequeña"

"Ya no soy una niña"

"Oye Hurk, no quiero estropear esto pero hay temas que hablar"

"Así es, ya conocieron a mi amigo Damian"

"Si es un pesado"

"Oye los oí"

"Ténganle mas respeto en combate es mucho mejor que yo y confió en el mucho más que en ustedes, bueno el demonio creo que sabe que lo perseguimos, entonces, pensé que sería mejor traerlos a este planeta, de esa manera podremos estar mas organizados"


	3. Chapter 3

Los Recursos.

Incluyo una temporada de power rangers en el espacio.

"Mi madre solia guardar su obras de arte en un sotano en el que había varios sistemas de seguridad activos, lo usaremos como base, tiene un refrigerio bastante bueno no les parece".

Todos asintieron, pero Timmy casi mueve un jarrón que Junk Hurk atrapo.

"Este jarrón tiene las cenizas de mi madre"

"Lo siento"

"Bueno, Danny te dejo a cargo voy a un mundo a visitar un viejo amigo en KO-35, es un planeta muy lejano a mi casa Sharack, pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no destruyan la casa no por mi padre, sino por mi mama"

Con esto dicho Junk y Damian partieron.

"Bueno, que haremos, ya se Cosmo, Wanda quiero un budín"

"En serio Timmy en un lugar como está lleno de robots le pides a tus hadas que hagan las cosas por ti"

En KO-35

Ashley y Andros caminaban tomados de las manos tranquilamente, pensando en el pasado, cuando vieron a dos hombres aparecer que Andros conocía bien.

"El legendario Junk Hurk, tu fama a llegado a este mundo y el general valoriano"

"Andros los conoces"

"Claro son viejos colegas míos"

"Colegas somos más viejos que tú, soldado quiero 300 flexiones"

"Discúlpennos esta interrupción pero debemos ir al grano, estoy reuniendo un grupo"

"Vi como tu grupo fue derrotado cuando lucharon con Astronema y Dark Specter"

"No estábamos organizados, pero que mejor que el ranger rojo más grande para entrenar a mi grupo"

"Hay un nuevo grupo de rangers"

"Esos Samurai, son buenos y todo, pero no enfrentaron una invasión universal como ustedes, además cuando quise ir a reclutarlos ese ranger azul y ese imbécil de sensei me echaron por la puerta, he peleado en más guerras que esos idiotas"

"Tú a pesar de ser alienígena eres héroe planetario, que saben del espacio"

"Oye más respeto Junk ha luchado como nadie por la justicia, es el más grande defensor de la galaxia y el único que me ha igualado en combate"

"Andros, tu hermana fue entrenada en artes místicas oscuras, quiero que me ayude a encontrar un demonio con tu permiso claro esta"

Andros lo pensaba.

"Andros confía en tu instinto"

"Tienes razón Ashley, muy bien Junk Hurk, Damián Drue 2 vamos a Miranoi"

"He estado ahí antes, las mujeres son muy lindas Junk"

"Vamos en una misión Damián"

"Oye soy hombre y sigo mi naturaleza"

"Ok"

En Sharack

Danny les mostraba a sus amigos la nave negra.

"Más que genial, puede viajar por el hiperespacio y por cualquier lugar"

"Es súper sónica"

"Vaya"

"No toques Timmy es tecnología de punta, tenemos que cazar un demonio no jugar"

Miranoi.

Los habitantes al principio tras ver a los extraños, pero luego Maya sintió confianza, también podía ver que Junk Hurk era por mucho el más poderoso de todos en ese lugar junto con su amigo Damián.

Junk se acercó a Karone sintiendo una tranquilidad.

"Karone,Astronema, ha pasado un tiempo…aceptarías una petición de un viejo como yo, linda dama"

Damián como su amigo a pesar de ser mayor coqueteaba con la vieja villana.

"Que tengo que hacer"


End file.
